Organopolysiloxanes have various excellent characteristics. Therefore, the organopolysiloxanes having various configurations have been used as a touch improver and the like which are compounded in shampoos, hair conditioners, etc.
For example, Patent Literature 1 aims at providing a hairdressing method that is capable of imparting a soft touch and a natural finish feeling to hair, firmly fixing a hair style, maintaining the hair style for a long period of time without change even when exposed to external factors (such as combing of hand or fingers through hair, wind, vibrations, etc.), and further hairdressing the hair again, and discloses a hair cosmetic containing a poly(N-acyl alkylene imine)-modified organopolysiloxane. In the invention of Patent Literature 1, there is described such a hairdressing method including the steps of applying the hair cosmetic containing a poly(N-acyl alkylene imine)-modified organopolysiloxane to hair, shaping the hair at a hair temperature of 50° C. or higher, and then cooling the hair to a temperature of lower than 50° C. to fix a style of the hair thus shaped.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a cosmetic composition containing a vinyl-silicone graft or block copolymer having a specific structure.
Patent Literature 3 discloses an anionic group-containing organopolysiloxane graft polymer treated powder, and personal care goods containing cosmetics using the powder.
Patent Literature 4 discloses cosmetics containing a grafted silicone polymer that contains a polymerization product of a mercapto-modified silicone polymer and a radical-polymerizable monomer component containing (meth)acrylic acid and/or a (meth)acrylic acid alkyl ester.
Patent Literature 5 discloses a temporary hair color composition containing an anionic resin in the form of a graft-type or an alternative block-type copolymer in which a constitutional unit constituted of a polysiloxane group and a constitutional unit constituted of a polymer of unsaturated monomers containing an anionic group-containing unsaturated monomer are bonded to each other through a sulfide bond, and a pigment.
Patent Literature 6 discloses a process for producing a silicone-vinyl copolymer by polymerizing a mercapto-functional silicone compound and a free radical-polymerizable monomer.